lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hearthglen
' Hearthglen' is a city in Lucerne, it is being planned as a new Lords city to be led by House Scarlet. The city controls the approach towards Stormwind and the Valley of Lucerne by any force coming from the North. The cities location is in the extreme southwest of the Westros region, and its location is only a days march from Lorderon, and Stormwind. Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the Riverlands. Hearthglen was created during the actual attempt to take control of the Riverlands, and the threat that there was going to be a Lucernian City in the backyard of the Riverlords led to many of the Riverlands houses to give into the annexation by the Kingdom of Lucerne. With the Riverlands dominated by the Lucernians the city of Hearthglen became the closest ambassador to the Lucernians when it came to Riverrun, and because of this it became increasingly powerful. History Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Present Day City Layout Goverment Because the city is a Lord's city it is handled in much the same way as Forks, Stormwind, and Tree Hill. The official command of the city lies with the King of Lucerne, and he is represented in the city by the Lord of the ruling House. Lord The Lord is the overall leader of the town, and although he can be overruled by the King of Lucerne, he is usually left to his own devises. A Lord is a hereditary position and is passed down through the controlling House. Although this hereditary pass on is true the cases of Houses being removed from their position as Lord by the King are numerous, and mean that all Lords should be watchful of their progress. The ruling house of Hearthglen is House Scarlet so the Lord of Hearthglen is Renault Scarlet. Yarl The Yarl of the city is the most powerful military position of the city. The position is appointed by the Lord of the city, and the individual serves 3 year terms but can be removed if a serious infraction is commited. The current Yarl of the city is Michael Goodchilde who is a member of the House Scarlet honor gaurd. Thanes The Thanes are individuals who have a specific task to accomplish in the city. Each Thane is responsible for the role they have been placed, and like Yarls they are appointed by the Lord. Noteable Thanes Houses House Scarlet See Also : House Scarlet House Scarlet is a relatively new House that only appeared in the Kingdom of Lucerne in the reign of James Lovie. Orginally fromLorraine they found the moral bankruptsy of the Lorraine elite to be completely horrible and came to Lucerne. There time in Lucerne was somewhat uneventful until the coming ofKing William Lovie III. who decided their loyalty, size, religion, and perseverance were all qualities that he wanted in the new Lords of the newest Lucernian city of Hearthglen. Points of Interest Statue of William The first thing constructed in the city was a statue of William Lovie . This fact didn't suprise the regime because the loyalty and devotion shown by House Scarlet had already told them that House Scarlet would be of huge importance to them. Category:House Scarlet Category:city Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:Westros